DESDE LA COPA WALLACE YA NADA FUE IGUAL
by Gixx
Summary: Una vez finalizada la copa Wallace May sintió que todo el trabajo que había realizado desde que se separo de sus amigos no había valido la pena, sin embargo sus nuevos compañeros de viaje la ayudaran a seguir adelante, en especial cierto peliverde que con el pasar del tiempo se había vuelto mas especial para la castaña de lo que habría imaginado. Disfrutenlo es totalmente GRATISS!
1. El comienzo

Desde la copa Wallace ya nada fue igual.

Desde la copa Wallace ya nada fue igual.

Encontrarse con sus amigos fue una de las más inmensas alegrías que haya experimentado y conocer a su nueva compañera de viaje fue aún mejor.

Ambas habían conectado desde el inicio, ambas coordinadoras, ambas compañeras de viaje de ash y Brook, ambas con el sueño de ser las mejores. Sin embargo, durante la copa Wallace jamás se esperó el resultado obtenido…la derrota.

Había ganado experiencia y hoy día viajaba con nada menos que sus 3 rivales más poderosos, y aparentemente nada de eso bastaba para vencer a Dawn, quizás ni siquiera bastaba para vencer a Harley o Jessilina. Ella nunca había sido presumida y no deseaba serlo pero haber perdido…frente a sus amigos, frente a sus rivales, frente a sus padres…era algo insoportable.

Naturalmente no demostró ninguna de estas emociones a sus amigos, ella no iba a demostrar en este viaje tan corto su dolor y decepción, NO, debía demostrar que si no había mejorado lo suficiente sus técnicas se había hecho más fuerte. Pero una noche mientras el barco la llevaba hacia Jotho dejo toda la negatividad y miedo fluir en forma de lágrimas.

Hacía apenas unas horas que había llegado al puerto de Jotho en compañía de su fiel glaceon, se suponía que debían dirigirse hacia una cabaña que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad malva…pero en lugar de eso se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

¿Qué les iba a decir a ELLOS?

¿Qué le iba a decir a EL?

 _Hola amigos ¿qué tal? supongo que ya vieron como perdí en la copa Wallace así que no es necesario darles detalles, en fin ¿que hay para comer?_

Ja, ni siquiera podía imaginar la decepción en sus caras.

No, no puedo…

Al oír a su entrenadora glaceon se preocupó, sabía perfectamente que era muy decidida y verla en ese estado era deplorable, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y cerraba los ojos con fuerza como si no quisiera ver.

May reviso la hora, en su reloj de muñeca, las 16:00.

No veía como una posibilidad ir con sus compañeros, no podía verlos a la cara, simplemente llegar como una perdedora…solo había un camino, aunque era el camino que los cobardes tomarían.

Glaceon, hoy nos quedaremos en el centro pokemon.

La mencionada solo miro a su entrenadora incrédula.

No me mires así linda –la acaricio May- es solo que necesito un tiempo para pensar… además no he tenido tiempo de recorrer la ciudad, vamos a turistear y luego al centro ¿sí?

Asintiendo glaceon acepto y por primera vez en el día vio un asomo de sonrisa en su entrenadora.

May de inmediato se levantó y se marchó caminando.

Este paseo no tardó mucho en ser interrumpido.

Justo cuando acababa de entrar a la ciudad, vio un restaurante que celebrando su inauguración coloco el siguiente anuncio: ¡ _pruebe nuestros nuevos sabores de pastelillos!_

Fue como si una fuerza electromagnética empujara a la castaña a entrar. Y con los ojos vueltos estrellas entro.

Jamás se esperó lo que encontró… la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento se encontraba ahí sentado leyendo un libro. Llevaba gafas ovaladas. Levanto la vista al sentir que alguien lo miraba y sus ojos hicieron contacto directo con ella, aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban pero a la vez la confundían, aquellos ojos que la hacían sentir un escalofrió recorriéndola. Estaba tan perdida en su mirada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el chico en cuestión se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, quien por cierto seguía congelada en la entrada de aquel restaurante.

May… - ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y bajo la cabeza, estaba lista para escuchar todos los reproches y reclamos por parte del chico, pero en lugar de eso obtuvo una voz llena de preocupación- ¿estás bien?

Yo…yo…- que podía decir ¿bien? Eso es mentira ¿mal? Eso es verdad pero no se demostraría débil…opto por quedarse callada y mantener los ojos cerrados.

Al no obtener respuesta imagino que Drew la dejaría en paz, hasta que sintió como una mano la sujetaba con determinación en su mano derecha y la encaminaba hacia dentro del lugar, esto la hizo abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza de golpe mientras su cara se tornaba de un rojo fosforescente.

La trajo a la misma mesa donde él se hallaba sentado minutos antes. La soltó y le saco una de las sillas para que tomara asiento.

Así que de eso se trataba traerla hasta la mesa para que estuviera cómoda mientras él se burlaba de su ineptitud como coordinadora, así que se mantuvo mirando sus manos sobre su regazo mientras se acariciaba la mano derecha, ojala no hubiera llevado guantes.

Pero pasados los minutos aquel regaño nunca llego, se atrevió a levantar el rostro y lo que vio la dejo perpleja.

Estaba examinando el menú.

¿qué te gustaría?

Eh Ehhhhh?

De comer.

Oh ahh

Buenas tardes señores.

El saludo de la camarera asusto a la coordinadora haciéndola dar un pequeño salto en su asiento.

Mi nombre es El aine y hoy seré su camarera, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

Sí, yo quisiera dos pasteles para el té.

Por supuesto caballero – anoto la orden en una libretita - ¿y para usted señorita?

E e Em yo… - desesperada, May busco entre los nombres de distintos platillos pero todo se veía delicioso, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en dos pastelillos _chocolate con cubierta de fresas y vainilla con relleno de malvavisco._ Solo de pensarlo se le hacía agua a la boca.

Ella querrá dos pastelillos, chocolate con cubierta de fresas y vainilla con relleno de malvavisco por favor. Ah y dos refrescos de cola.

Sí señor.

Al oír a Drew diciendo exactamente lo que ella deseaba estaba tan sorprendida que pensó que la boca le caería al piso, hasta que recordó algo…

¡Oh no! GLACEON

Esta conmigo

¿Que?

Motivada por impulso miro debajo del mantel y situó a su glaceon acurrucada muy cómodamente en el regazo del coordinador.

Oh…gracias.

Bien, ahora que todo está resuelto creo que es hora de que hablemos.

Ahh ¿sabes? Acabo de recordar que mis pokemon necesitan ir al centro y…bueno – hizo ademán de levantarse pero rápidamente glaceon se situó en su regazo mientras que el coordinados ocupaba la silla que estaba al lado de ella, lo único que había del otro lado era una pared y un ventanal, a menos que pudiera romper la ventana o traspasar las paredes no tenía escapatoria.

Es mejor que lo enfrentes ahora.- una vez el peliverde se sentó glaceon volvió a el regazo de este.

Creo que le gustas

Si lo se.

Que modesto.

Si lo se, soy modesto – dijo mientras hacia su típico gesto moviendo su flequillo- pero no hablaremos de eso, sino en lo sucedido en la copa Wallace.

Bien – dijo la castaña mientras internamente sabia que moria del miedo.


	2. La conversación

La conversación.

May considero sus opciones.

1\. ía romperse y llorar.

2\. ía enfrentarse a las palabras de Drew.

Eligio la opción dos.

No iba a escapar de lo inevitable, él todavía era su compañero de viaje al igual que solidad y Harley, ella no era cobarde, no iba a huir más.

\- **¡MAY!**

\- **¿EHHH? ¿Ah dime?**

\- **Ya llego la comida-** comento el chico mientras una gotita de sudor le resbalaba, no cabía duda, la castaña era sumamente despistada y distraída.

Cuando May dirigió su vista a la mesa, vio sus dos pastelillos y se le hizo agua a la boca, simplemente se veían exquisitos, miro a su compañero y vio que la miraba con ternura, aquel gesto hizo que la chica se sonrojara y desviara la vista hacia la comida de su amigo, cuando pensó en los pasteles para el té que el pidió imagino dos pasteles color marron oscuro o de otro color feo que no le resultaran nada agradables a la vista, sin embargo lo que él tenía en su plato eran dos domos de lo que parecía ser un chocolate muy brillante.

\- ¿ **Qué es eso Drew?**

\- **Son pasteles para el té** \- dijo tomando un tenedor y cuchillo.

\- **Mi mama hace pasteles y galletas para acompañar el té cuando viene alguna visita pero nunca he visto de esos**.

\- **Regularmente son conocidos como cúpulas de nubes. Son de la región Kalos, cuando era pequeño mi madre amaba ir de viaje, así que cuando visitamos Luminalia se quedó encantada con esto.**

\- **Pero parecen solo dos montañitas.**

\- **Pueden parecerlo pero…-** Drew corto con maestría uno de los pasteles y lo que vio la castaña la intrigo más, tenían algo blanco- **están rellenos de malvavisco y como base tienen una galleta de vainilla** – seguidamente se metió un trozo a la boca.

\- **Wow se ven deliciosos** \- dijo la castaña un poco más relajada- **¿tu mama viaja mucho?**

\- **Mis padres, ambos, les gusta vivir aventuras, viajar, conocer nuevos lugares, idiomas y comida. Es parte de ellos.**

May se quedó pensando un rato, Drew nunca comentaba de su familia con nadie, o al menos no con ella, y hasta el momento no había dicho nada cuando viajaban. De hecho él no hablaba en absoluto de su vida fuera de los concursos. Pero por un momento dejo de pensar y se fijó en su compañero, no podía creer que incluso se viera elegante cuando _comía_ , eso debía de ir contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza. Cuando Drew se fijó en que May lo miraba pregunto intrigado:

\- **¿pasa algo?**

\- **¡Eh NOOOO!** –dijo May muerta en vergüenza y con la cara totalmente roja- so solo estaba pensando en que nunca hablas de tu vida aparte de los concursos.

\- **Ah bueno, esos son asuntos que prefiero mantener…solo para mí por así decirlo** – dijo con una clara sonrisa de disculpa.

May comprendió que para el chico debía de resultar un poco incómodo y no insistió más, se concentró en sus pastelillos y comenzó a devorar.

Mientras ella comía Drew se tomó un tiempo para mirarla, se veía más contenta y menos pálida que cuando entro y podía decir que si escogía las palabras adecuadas y le hablaba con honestidad quizás ella recuperaría su ánimo de costumbre. En esos momentos él lo sabía, ella necesitaba un _amigo_ , no un rival…

Aparto la mirada unos momentos y miro a glaceon que lo miraba al mismo tiempo, a él le producía ternura este nuevo pokemon y al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de que se preocupara tanto por su entrenadora.

Cuando levanto la vista hacia May esta había terminado su primer pastelillo e iba a la mitad del segundo, sino fuera porque debía de mantener la compostura habría reventado en una carcajada.

Decidió esperar hasta que la chica terminara para no arruinar su alegría.

No tardo mucho.

\- **¡Woooooooaaa que deliciosos!**

\- **Un record**

\- **¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Drew?**

\- **No nada** \- dijo el peliverde aguantando la risa- bien ahora que terminaste de comer me gustaría que habláramos de la copa Wallace

\- **Pero, aun te falta un pastel.**

\- **Pensé…que te gustaría compartirlo conmigo** \- dijo sonriéndole de manera tierna.

\- ¿ **Ehh? ¿Porque**?- dijo May mientras el color carmesí de sus mejillas se hacía más notorio.

\- **Bueno, no los conocías, y pensé que estaría bien.**

\- **oh bueno…gracias** \- una sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de la chica y Drew sentía que el color iba ahora a sus mejillas. Partió a la mitad el domo y lo coloco en el plato de la chica.

\- **Muy bien, ¿cómo te sientes?**

\- **Oh… sobre la copa…bien eso creo.**

\- **Bueno es no es lo que vi** – tomo un trozo de su pastel.

\- ¿ **A qué te refieres?-** oh no seguro la vio perdiendo en la copa.

\- **Te veías muy decaída cuando entraste.**

\- **Bueno si…un poco** -dijo mirando hacia el pastel, intacto- **seguro todos ustedes deben estar enojados…**

\- **Para nada.**

Aquella respuesta la hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe.

\- **¡Pero PERDI**! – dijo casi a gritos.

\- **Ya lo sé** \- dijo Drew con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido de la reacción de May mientras sin apartar la vista de ella se metia un trozo de pastel a la boca.

\- **¡Contra alguien menos experimentada!**

\- **Eso no lo sabía** – dijo el peliverde entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola de manera acusadora pero cómica.

\- **¿Ah no? Ups.**

En ese instante ambos soltaron risas tontas, la castaña no lo entendía, ¿porque se estaba riendo con ganas?, nada cambiaba el hecho de su derrota.

\- **Aun así nadie está enojado contigo al contrario los tres estamos orgullosos de ti.**

\- **¿Eh? Pe pero yo… perdí…**

\- **Sí, pero no cabe duda lo mucho que has cambiado, tu presentación nos tomó a todos por sorpresa nunca la habíamos visto, fue excelente** \- tomo un trozo de su pastel.

\- **¿Mi presentación...?**

Entonces comenzó a razonar, la combinación que había hecho la había practicado en secreto, ella y sus pokemon habían puesto el corazón ahí. Luego lo recordó…durante su presentación, frente a todo ese público, lo más importante era ofrecer un buen espectáculo donde sus pokemon resaltaran su vitalidad y belleza, mientras ella y sus pokemon se divirtieran poco importaba el resultado… ¿Cuándo se volvió tan importante ganar?

\- **Todos estuvimos muy emocionados después de que te presentaste, Harley hizo sus galletas de chocolate en tu honor antes de que empezaras.**

\- **¿En mi honor?-** pregunto escéptica, vamos por Arceus se trataba de Harley.

\- **Dijo que eran en honor a los Dioses de la coordinación para que te brindaran toda la ayuda posible**

\- **Oh eso si me lo puedo creer**.

Drew observo el pastel que May tenía en el plato, no lo había tocado y el chocolate se estaba derritiendo.

\- **May será más fácil si te lo comes ya.**

\- **Ahh ehh si…-** pero ella no deseaba tocarlo, sabia usar cubiertos, tenía modales, pero temía no poder comer con la misma gracia que el chico a su lado. Drew por su parte noto su indecisión, tomo un cuchillo y corto en tres el pastel, pensando que así sería más fácil para ella, quizá no lo tocaba porque aún estaba impactada por lo que había escuchado…o por lo menos esa fue la única razón que a él se le ocurrió. May sintió que su cara podía iluminar el restaurante o derretir el hielo más frio.


End file.
